


PURPOSE

by Kyabetsu



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 2007 Universe, But seriously would a little character exploration hurt, Fix-It, Gen, He's a dad, He's a freaking Ninja Master, He's a good dad., He's old not dead, How the Heck Did April Get Ninja Training, One Shot, Prequel, Splinter is not just a potted plant, With good and strong dad feelings, With hopes and dreams and plans and aspirations, Yes he loves soap operas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyabetsu/pseuds/Kyabetsu
Summary: The TMNT 2007 movie gave fandom a turtle universe where Leonardo departed for a year for solo training to become a better leader. The film rightly focused on the brothers and what that absence meant for them during and after Leonardo's training outside of New York. However, in resolving the plot, it was shown that April suddenly had enough ninja skill to stand toe-to-toe, however briefly, with Karai. This one-shot prequel fic explores the hows and whys of where April got that training, and gives a brief glimpse into the Master's heart.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	PURPOSE

Splinter reached across the board and lightly placed his go stone at the cross of two black lines. His long nails tapped the board just before his black piece. _Click-clack._ His fingers moved deftly, flicking up two white stones from the nest created of his own black pieces.

April frowned as two of her white stones joined their kin in the container on the side of the go board. She had been doing better lately. Splinter no longer handed her defeat after defeat. For the past two nights though, she had not been able to find peace in the game and without that, victory was elusive.

Splinter considered his teacup while waiting for her to take her next turn. The cup had been a gift. April had brought it back as a memento of her recent travels in Japan. She said it was thanks for all his help with translation issues. Splinter's whiskers twitched with pleasure. Some clever artist had created a pair of inkblot turtles, and without disrupting the design, washed the lower half of the cup in a deep dye to simulate water.

The one of the turtles reminded him of Leonardo in its profile and the way it seemed to hold itself. He traced its inky shell-shape with his nail. The light scrape of his touch on the porcelain accentuated the silence around the go board. The smile on his face faded a bit; his whiskers drooped slightly. He had decided that Leonardo was ready for his final training months ago. He had agonized over it for weeks, always convincing himself that he need not break the news to the family just yet.

Two days ago, he had called his sons to his study and made the announcement. The father in him wanted those words back dearly. To be without Leonardo for a year? He had never been longer than a month away from his sons their entire lives! And even that month had been torture—literally, the Foot had him chained in their warehouse.

He consoled himself with a familiar litany of rationale. That line of reasoning had been his constant companion this past month. Leonardo had completed all the training that Splinter could devise for him here. Leonardo’s spiritual presence would only be a thought away on the astral plane. Leonardo required his own set of experiences, separate from his family, to give him the perspective he would need as a leader. Leonardo was strong, resourceful, and young. He would return to them. In order for Splinter to be a responsible clan leader, he must know that his mantle—that of Jonin—would pass to the most qualified Chunin that Splinter's teachings could create. This final test was vital. The role of clan leader was the heaviest burden that Splinter knew. If Leonardo tasted freedom and did not return... Splinter would have to choose a new Chunin. And begin the training again. Delaying the test would only cripple the clan if the worst happened. Would Splinter have enough years to train Raphael to be clan Chunin? If Leonardo returned, he could chose his own Chunin. Probably Raphael. But if his son did not return...

Splinter pulled himself out of his thoughts forcefully. Worry about such things only corrupted the present moment. It accomplished nothing. Splinter had a guest—and an opponent—who may have placed a stone while he was lost in introspection.

April's frustrated expression spoke volumes, and Splinter kicked himself internally. Since his announcement about Leonardo's departure, the pending trip was hardly his own to brood over. Now it weighed on the whole family: his sons, April, and Casey.

"April?" Splinter put down his teacup and focused his attention on the woman across the board. She glanced up sharply, startled by his soft question.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I haven't played anything yet, but I don't pass." She picked up a white stone from her bin swiftly, as though suddenly holding it would speed her move. "Sorry."

Splinter shook his head. "No, April do not apologize. Tonight may not be the best night for our game."

She went wide-eyed. "No! Splinter, you know I love playing go with you! And there's no reason why we can't continue. I'll concentrate a bit harder. Really. The distraction is a good thing." April tapped her stone against the tabletop. _Tap-tap-tappa-tappa._

Splinter fought his expression, but his quivering whiskers always gave him away. "April. Please. There are other, less torturous distractions!" She looked so fiercely determined to play this game she was not enjoying. "It is not as though you are my student." He gave up then and let the smile bloom, curling his cheek fur and tilting his ears upward. "Truly, I do not require suffering in the name of fun unless you are pupil!"

April glanced up through her bangs. Her own intensely sour expression lightened. "I really don't look like I'm having fun, do I?"

"You are fooling no one." Splinter's firm assessment did not match the amusement on his features. His grin was infectious, and soon she smiled back at him. "Perhaps we might find something else? Or would you care to talk? I can get you some more tea." He gestured at the 'I heart NYC' mug at her elbow. "We are both due for refills."

April shook her head. "No. I mean, yes, we are. And yes, I would like more. But allow me." She stood, taking her own mug and his cup over to the counter. "And if I could, I would like to talk to you about something. Something with Leonardo's training." She glanced quickly and guiltily over her shoulder. "Promise it won't be like talking to Raph about it!"

Raphael had not wanted to talk about it. He had wanted to shout. At length. Splinter shook his head. "I do not believe you could talk about the training the way that Raphael does, April. His lung capacity is much greater than yours."

April chuckled and turned her grin on the tea making. She spoke over her shoulder, slowly, as though she were figuring things out as she talked. "Leonardo leaving just—it makes my heart hurt, you know? He's always been here. There have always been the five of you together, ever since I first met you. Except when Raph's off with Casey, but still. Your family has five members. And I am going to miss Leonardo so very much."

"I _am_ happy for him though. If anyone in this family is well-trained enough to travel the world without fear of discovery, it's Leonardo. And the chances to explore and the things he'll see—I'm sure he'll love it." She finished up with the tea and returned to the table with two brimming cups.

"I guess I'm more scared for you guys. Here. Without him for a year." April took her seat again, and stared earnestly across the board at Splinter. "What are you going to do without him?"

Splinter picked up his teacup and held it on the tips of his fingers so it was comfortable in his grip. He let the steam waft up and caress his face, feeling the fur warm and the hairs smooth together. The scent of the green tea triggered dozens of memories of soft, gentle moments. The moments built upon each other in the quiet of his mind and expanded into the present. When he finally answered, his voice carried all the calm and certainty he could muster.

"We will manage, April. This is the manner in which my family has always dealt with adversity. We face each day. Donatello will create. Michelangelo will play. Raphael will fight. We will abide."

April considered that for a moment before she tilted her head to the side and tried again. "Yes, Splinter. I do believe that. But ... I meant, what will _you_ do when he is gone?"

~~~

Awkward silence told April that this had been a bad idea. 'Splinter, will you teach me ninjutsu?' The selfish, half-baked idea now sat like a wet lump of heavy clay between them. April toyed with the half-mended blanket on her lap. She wanted the words back, but it was far too late now. The evening of companionable conversation and gentle friendship smothered beneath one question.

Splinter's gaze pierced her at first. As the moment stretched, his eyes slid from her to the torn trench coat on his lap. His ears had laid back flat. His cheek fur fanned. She'd unsettled him deeply with her request.

April tucked her needle into the patchwork. She moved it over to the pile of mending yet to be done, and twisted for face her friend beside her on the sofa. She reached towards him, stopping just shy of contact before she dropped her hand on the sofa. There was no way to go with this but forwards.

"Please, Splinter. I hate being useless. You know that. With Leonardo leaving in days, there will be one less person between the clan and its enemies. I don't see myself becoming enough of a warrior to fill the gap the Leo will leave. But I'm anxious to do everything I can for the clan. I want to be safe. Your sons cannot come running to my rescue for the rest of their lives. I want to be strong. Your family doesn't need my weaknesses. I want to learn, to help, and to remain close even when I'm traveling. I—" Splinter raised his hand abruptly. April clicked her teeth down hard to stop herself.

"Enough. April." Splinter tilted his head, giving her words consideration. "No. I will not teach you ninjutsu. You are correct in that you must be safe and strong. It would also be best for you to retain firm ties to us during this time of trial." He shook his head. "However, I can teach you Tai Chi for strength, numerous movements and skills for self-defense. You may call the lair as often as you like, visit as often as you like, perhaps even learn something of meditation. However, none of these things are ninjutsu. None of these things justify me teaching you ninjutsu. I will not."

April stared at him. Of course, it was his decision. Always his decision. In fact, he had not refused to teach her. Splinter had gone out of his way to address her concerns. But she wanted more than 'numerous movements and skills' for self-defense. She wanted more than an hour's strength training. And the awkwardness of 'dropping in' more often may not be obvious to Splinter at this point, but April already felt strange calling three nights out of the week to ask whether or not Casey was at the lair.

She and Splinter had set up frequent go games as an informal way for April to stay close at hand. It allowed her to be present when the warriors staggered home bleeding and babbling about victory or defeat. It was nerve-wracking and limiting. April wanted a reason to visit that didn't feel like waiting.

April tried a different tack. This was important. If evenings of waiting ate at her, it would rub Splinter's heart raw to wait a year for Leonardo's return. Her friend needed a new full-time pupil as much as April needed purpose. "Splinter? When Leonardo leaves, will you resume teaching practice for your sons?"

Her question must have caught him off guard. His brows rose in confusion. "No. Donatello will inherit lesson duties."

"So what will you be doing? More calligraphy? More games of go? Full-time laundry repairs?" She gestured at mounds of tattered towels, patched blankets and hard-worn disguises that sat on the floor in front of them. "More meditation? More reading?" April pressed onwards. Her friend was already lonely—with Leonardo gone, he would be miserable. "More soap operas?"

Splinter's face clouded immediately and April realized her mistake. Her questions made him sound feeble, homebound, or worse, superfluous. She'd just sunk her chances and wounded her friend. Crap.

"Regardless of my personal schedule, teaching ninjutsu is not something a Master does when he becomes bored, April. My answer is still no." Splinter stood up stiffly and began packing up the sewing basket. As the spools of thread filled the main compartment, his fur settled and his face softened. He stopped his clean up long enough to catch her gaze again. "April. I was sincere in my offer to train your strength and your self-defense. Please, trust my judgment in this matter."

Reluctantly, April agreed.

~~~

Leonardo's letters arrived every two weeks like clockwork. Somewhere in the tenth month, they became unpredictable. Leonardo was now deep in the rainforests of South America. Postal services were sketchy at best. By the fourteenth month, the letters stopped all together. In the fifteenth month, April's training changed. It wasn't until the sixteenth month that Splinter called it ninjutsu and mentioned in passing the reason he had reversed his position. Splinter and April did not speak of his reason again after that.

~~~

Casey turned his fork over in his hands. It glinted brightly. It should. He hadn't even touched his dinner yet. Crying shame too. It looked amazing. Despite the tortuously mouth-watering aroma coming from his plate, Casey could not focus on the steak in front of him. Steak. She'd known her revelation was going to shock him. She was buttering him up with steak.

"So lemme get this straight." Casey sat across the table from April. She was cutting her meat into tiny bites. "Splinter's changed his mind an' gonna teach you ninjutsu. Just 'cause..." He trailed off, hoping April would supply the answer.

She put her knife down on the edge of her plate and changed hands with her fork. Her casual manners spoke volumes. She knew what a big deal this was. Still, her face remained bright and calm. "Because he offered to teach me. It's an honor, Casey. I'll be hundreds of times more safe during my travels with his training under my belt." She ducked back down to focus on her dinner.

Casey didn't buy it. "I thought he'd been teachin' ya self-defense? You wanna know more--I can teach ya plenty'a dirty tricks. An' Don, Mike, an' Raph would jump at helpin' ya stay safe. We all would." Casey struggled with his words; she seemed absorbed by her mashed potatoes.

He tried again. "Babe. Please. You know ninjutsu ain't the same thing as 'self-defense'. Tha's like saying you wanna own a Lamborghini so's you can get ta work and back."

April wiped her mouth on her napkin, and set it back on her lap. "Casey? Why are you so against me learning this from Splinter?" She stopped eating. The two stared at each other over the interrupted meal. She eyed him, probably checking him for any sign of sexist rational. He stared back, watching for any sign that she understood the size of what she would be undertaking. He looked away first.

He stabbed his steak, and sawed off a hunk of it. "I just don't get where this came from all the sudden. Why's self-defense trainin' not good enough now? You do know how insane ninjutsu training is, right? How it gets inta yer brain and down inta your instincts? You know how twitchy the guys are when they're not home? You want that? You want six hours 'a trainin' a day? You want calluses everywhere?" He stuffed the hunk of meat into his mouth. That did not stop his stream of questions. More questions flowed out from behind half-chewed beef. "You wanna kill people? You wanna have scars an' lumps an' bruises an' missing teeth?"

Thunderheads were gathering on April's face, but before she could reply, he held up his hand. "I'm askin' cause you know I care aboutcha, April. An' I wanna be sure that you're sure—and I wanna know why you're sure—before you start on this thing. It's gonna change you. Completely. That's the point of the training. So... why you think you gotta do this?"

Casey watched her bite her tongue on her immediate response. He could only guess-probably more of the usual. Apparently, when April was angry, Mr. Arnold Casey Jones was a stupid, hulking, knuckle-dragging, hypocrite. He did the most dangerous, ridiculous things all the time, but flipped out when she tried it.

Of course he did! He already had a ton of scars, bruises, and lumps. A few more wouldn't hurt. He ran around with Raphael! Fighting crazy stuff and people was the way it went. No reason for her to get into it, though. The trick would be convincing her of that.

She stabbed her fork into her green beans and shoved the forkful into her mouth. Her glare at him was positively venomous. Casey gave a quick thanks to the green beans for their sacrifice on his behalf. They were all that stood between him and a piece of her mind.

April swallowed the greens far too quickly for Casey's taste. "It is so supremely unfair! Splinter and I sit vigil every time someone or something threatens this clan. Splinter could still fight if he wanted to. If he needed to. But I am a liability—I always had been and I always will be—would be without Splinter's training."

“I—" She bit off her words. Hopefully reconsidering what she had to say. Casey hoped she understood, even though he was being a stubborn jackass. He was worried about her and curious about her motives. Surely if the shoe had been on the other foot, she would want to know what the hell he was thinking too. He took advantage of the silence to dive back into his steak. Cold. Great.

"Casey. You know what Splinter and I do when you and the guys go out to 'bash heads?'"

He grinned through another mouthful of room-temperature steak. "Prep the first aid kits?" He took a pull of his soda. "Maybe you guys take bets on how many teeth Raph's missing?" Casey swallowed his smile. April looked ready to lean over the table and throttle him.

"Yes, Casey." She practically hissed. "We sit for hours, not knowing what you guys are doing, who could be hurting you, whether or not you need our help, and make happy bets about the permanent damage that could be done to any of you! _It’s a laugh riot_.” 

Casey's eyes were huge. He wished his chair had wheels. Maybe he'd be able to inch away slowly enough that she wouldn't notice. His hands came up, dirty knife and fork holding her at bay. "Look. I didn't mean it like that. I guess I don't know what youse guys got up ta! You're adults! I figure... you watch chick flicks 'er make potholders'er something!"

April held herself on the point of exploding for a split-second before deflating. She propped her chin in her hand and her elbow on the table. She pushed the remaining green beans round her plate. "Casey. I don't want to kill people. I don't want to know self-defense, either. I want to know real defense. The kind of defense that would actually stop the level of fighters who routinely attack this family. I do not want to play tag-along with you and the guys. I want to be useful if or when I'm needed. I don't care about bruises or lumps or calluses any more than you do." April risked a glance up at him.

"Leo has been gone for over a year. Splinter and I have a hard enough time filling the hours now, even with all the strength training and the self-defense lessons. Why can't I have six-hour practice sessions if I can handle them? He's been working me up to it slowly. But more than that...Splinter won't say it—and if you try to quote me on this, Arnold Casey Jones, I will swear it never passed my lips—Splinter and I both need to do something. Better I learn and be a little help than for Splinter and I to sit around on our butts, worried out of our minds, playing go, and patching up trench coats for the rest of eternity."

Casey scratched his head, worry still evident on his face. "I didn't know it bugged ya that much, April. I mean, if you want me an' the guys can—"

"Can what? Not go out? Not get in danger? Don't be ridiculous, Casey. Neither you nor any of the guys could stick to that. I don't want you to stick to that. You'd all be miserable." April gave up and put her napkin on the table beside her plate. "I want to do my part. I want to be useful. I want to have purpose. I know Splinter does, too. That's why this is happening."

"Splinter's got tons of purpose!" Casey realized belatedly that his protest might insinuate that she had no purpose. "You both do!" There. That ought to fix it.

She put her glass down. No water left. Nothing but ice now. She studied the tablecloth. "It's more than that Casey. Leo's late coming home. He's even stopped writing." Casey nodded. He knew that. Raph'd told him so many times he'd lost count. April licked her lips nervously. "Even that would bearable for Splinter—but apparently Leo’s not…Splinter can sense him still, you know, mentally. When he meditates.” April had no idea how to explain Splinter’s soulful connection to his family. “Leo’s alive, he’s just not… receptive. Splinter says Leo isn’t pushing him away, but it’s like he’s hiding himself. Even from Sensei.”

Casey dropped all his arguments then and there. "Shiiiit... Do any of the guys know?"

April shook her head. "Can you imagine Raph's reaction if he thought Leonardo had shut Splinter out so completely? Or Mike's? Splinter only mentioned it in passing once. He quickly followed it up by telling me how he's sure that Leonardo has the strength to make his own choices." Wetness glistened in April's eyes. "I'm gonna train hard for Splinter, Casey. And I'm going to follow that trail Mr. Winters gave me into as many South American villages as I can get away with billing him for. He's rich enough. I'm going to find Leonardo and tell him to come home."

Casey nodded, for the first time the prospect of Leonardo staying away forever seemed solid. "I'm sure you'll find 'im, Babe." His voice sounded hollow, even to him, but there wasn't anything he could do about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> \--Kya


End file.
